musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Foo Fighters
Foo Fighters (engl.: Bezeichnung für unbekannte Flugobjekte im Zweiten Weltkrieg, siehe „Foo-Fighter“) ist eine US-amerikanische Rockband. Prominentester Kopf und Band-Gründer ist der ehemalige Nirvana-Schlagzeuger Dave Grohl. Geschichte Bereits während seiner Zeit bei Nirvana schrieb Dave Grohl zahlreiche eigene Songs. Bis auf „Marigold“ (1993, B-Seite von Heart-Shaped Box) fand jedoch keine Komposition des Musikers den Weg ins Repertoire der Band. Einige Songs wurden 1991 unter dem Pseudonym Late veröffentlicht. Das dazugehörige Album Pocketwatch wurde dabei lediglich als Kassette und nur als Versandprodukt vertrieben. Nach dem Tod des Frontmanns Nirvanas Kurt Cobain und der daraus folgenden Auflösung der Band nahm Grohl ein Demo-Tape auf, für das er alle Instrumente mit Ausnahme des Gitarrenparts eines Liedes (X-Static, mit Greg Dulli von The Afghan Whigs) komplett selbst einspielte. 1995 wurde das Demo als Foo Fighters veröffentlicht. Dass Dave überhaupt das Projekt Foo Fighters begann, hat er, wie er in einem Interview mit MTV sagte, seinem Psychologen zu verdanken. Dieser motivierte ihn demnach, die Musik nicht aufzugeben. Grohls Solodebüt sowie die Singles This Is a Call, I’ll Stick Around, For All the Cows und Big Me stiegen alle auf Anhieb in die US-Charts ein. Um mit dem Album Promotion machen und auf Tournee gehen zu können, stellte Grohl noch im gleichen Jahr eine Band zusammen, die zunächst aus dem ehemaligen Nirvana-Tour- und The-Germs-Gitarristen Pat Smear sowie der Sunny-Day-Real-Estate-Rhythmusgruppe – Bassist Nate Mendel und Schlagzeuger William Goldsmith – bestand. Diese waren auch an den Aufnahmen zum zweiten Album beteiligt. Während der Aufnahmen kam es jedoch zu einem Streit zwischen Grohl und Goldsmith, der letztendlich zu dessen Rausschmiss führte. Nach der Veröffentlichung von The Colour and the Shape im Mai 1997, wurde Taylor Hawkins als neuer Schlagzeuger engagiert, der vorher für Alanis Morissette tätig gewesen war. Auf dem Album selbst spielte Grohl beinahe alle Schlagzeugparts selbst ein; einzig in zwei Stücken ist noch Goldsmith zu hören. Auch Pat Smear stieg aus der Band aus. Ihn ersetzte zunächst Franz Stahl (Ex-Scream-Mitglied) und schließlich Chris Shiflett von No Use for a Name. 1999 erschien das dritte Album There Is Nothing Left to Lose, das Hit-Singles wie Learn To Fly und Breakout enthielt und bei den Grammys als bestes Rock-Album (2001) ausgezeichnet wurde. 2000 arbeitete Grohl hauptsächlich an seinem eigenen Heavy-Metal-Projekt namens Probot und tourte als Drummer mit den Queens of the Stone Age. Zeitgleich begab sich Taylor Hawkins wegen zunehmender Drogenprobleme in eine mehrmonatige Behandlung. 2001 begannen die Aufnahmen zu One by One, dem vierten Album. Es wurde 2002 veröffentlicht. Als Gast ist unter anderem der Queen-Gitarrist Brian May im Lied Tired of You zu hören. thumb|Shiflett, Grohl, Hawkins, Mendel bei einem Akustik-Gig mit Gastmusikern 2006 Im US-Wahlkampf 2004 unterstützte die Band den demokratischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten John Kerry mit mehreren Live-Auftritten. Sie taten dieses als Reaktion darauf, dass George W. Bush ihren Song Times Like These für seine Kundgebungen benutzte. Im Frühjahr 2005 erschien In Your Honor, ein Doppel-Album, das neben zehn Songs im klassischen Foo Fighters-Stil ebenso zehn Akustik-Stücke enthält. An dieser Produktion hat der Ex-Led-Zeppelin-Bassist John Paul Jones als Arrangeur und Keyboarder wesentlichen Anteil. Nach ihrer In-Your-Honor-Welttournee (Ende 2005/Anfang 2006) hatten sie eine kleine Akustik-Tour durch die USA und zwei europäische Städte geplant, auf der sie ihr Akustik-Set präsentierten, das aus Songs ihrer Akustik-CD und aus anderen, älteren Foo-Fighters-Liedern (z. B. Everlong, See You) im Akustik-Stil besteht. Am 25. September 2007 erschien ihr neues Album Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace, dessen erste Auskopplung The Pretender auf Platz 95 der deutschen Single-Charts eingestiegen ist. Für das Album (Bestes Rockalbum) und die Single (Beste Hardrock-Darbietung) gewannen die Foo Fighters am 10. Februar 2008 ihre Grammys Nummer 5 und 6 bei drei weiteren Nominierungen. Bei den Brit Awards 2008 gehörten sie mit zwei Auszeichnungen für beste Band und bestes Album international zu den erfolgreichsten Interpreten. Am 17. September 2008 gab Dave Grohl bei der Chris Moyles Show bekannt, dass die Band eine längere Pause einlegen würde. Außerdem sollten ihre Fans keine neue Musik für längere Zeit erwarten. Dave Grohl kommentierte: "We've never really taken a long break, I think it's time, After doing Wembley we shouldn't come back there for 10 years because we've played to everybody. We're over in the UK every year, every summer, so I think it's time to take a break and come back over when people really miss us." Am 12. Februar 2009 widerlegte Schlagzeuger Taylor Hawkins jedoch Grohls Aussage. So behauptet er, dass es sich hierbei keinesfalls um eine derart lange Pause handele, sondern dass die Band bereits Ideen für ihr nächstes Studioalbum sammele, welches sie im Sommer dieses Jahres produzieren werden.[http://www.nme.com/news/foo-fighters/42743 Online-Magazin NME, Gespräch mit Taylor Hawkins, 12. Februar 2009, abgerufen am 17. September 2009] Das Album heißt Wasting Light und wurde am 8. April 2011 veröffentlicht.[http://www.foofighters.com/us/news/wasting-light-rope Bandhomepage, News, 23. Februar 2011, abgerufen am 24. Februar 2011] Die erste Single Rope wurde am 23. Februar 2011 vorgestellt. Die Videos Eine besondere Bedeutung in der Geschichte der Foo Fighters hatten von Anfang an die Videos zu den Singles. So bürgerte sich auf Grund des Videos zu Big Me (1996) – einer Parodie der berühmten Mentos-Werbung – die Sitte ein, Dave Grohl auf Konzerten mit eben diesen Süßigkeiten zu bewerfen, was heute auf Bitte des Sängers aber praktisch niemand mehr macht. Zu ihrem zweiten Album gab es unter anderem das unter der Regie von Michel Gondry produzierte Everlong, das eine Geschichte in verschiedenen Traumrealitäten erzählt. Im Video zu ihrer Hitsingle Learn to Fly (1999) spielt jedes Bandmitglied verschiedene Personen an Bord eines Flugzeugs, dessen Crew ebenso wie fast alle Passagiere versehentlich vom Reinigungspersonal (gespielt von Jack Black und Kyle Gass von Tenacious D) unter Drogen gesetzt wurde. 2001 wurde dieses Werk mit einem Grammy ausgezeichnet. Das Video zu Low (2003) zeigt Grohl und erneut Jack Black als Special Interests-auslebende Rednecks. Die beiden fahren zu einem einsamen Motel aufs Land, um dort verkleidet eine exzessive Sex- und Drogennacht zu verbringen. Daher wurde es von den meisten Musiksendern nicht ausgestrahlt. Zur ersten Single von In Your Honor, Best of You (2005), wurde unter der Regie von Mark Pellington ein Performancevideo mit einer Collage aus verschiedenen TV-Bildern vermischt. Im Video zu Long Road to Ruin (2007) zeigen die Foo Fighters erneut ihren Hang zu Verkleidungen, das unter anderem eine Persiflage von Soaps aus den 1970er Jahren zeigt. Im Video zu White Limo (2011) spielt Lemmy Kilmister von Motörhead den Chauffeur, außerdem wurde dieses Video mit einer handelsüblichen Digitalkamera abgedreht. Auszeichnungen * BRIT Awards ** 2008: für „International Group“ http://www.brits.co.uk/history/shows/2008 ** 2008: für „International Album“ (Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace) http://www.brits.co.uk/history/shows/2008 * Grammy ** 2000: für „Best Rock Album“ (There Is Nothing Left to Lose) ** 2003: für „Best Rock Album“ (One by One) ** 2007: für „Best Rock Album“ (Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Porträt bei laut.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Alternative-Rock-Band Kategorie:US-amerikanische Band Kategorie:Post-Grunge-Band Kategorie:Foo Fighters Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger en:Foo Fighters Kategorie:Alle Artikel